Lion King 2 Alternate Ending
by Andrew Fisher15
Summary: You can't turn your back on them." A darker, more realistic alternate ending to Lion King 2, where Simba finally explains exactly why the Outlanders were banished.


_This is my own version of the ending too __The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. __I feel that the movie left out several things. For one, what happened to the cub, Kopa, that we saw at the ending of __The Lion King__ and in the series __The Lion King: Six New Adventures__? Also, why exactly was Zira banished? Lastly, I feel that this ending is more gritty and realistic. The characters of the __The Lion King__ are our human natures in animal forms, and we do not forgive readily, especially for grave crimes. Enjoy, and leave a review. It only takes a few moments, it means a lot, and it's a very considerate thing to do. I daresay it's also a sign of good personal character._

_

* * *

  
_

Rain whipped down around them, as if nature was sharing the rage the two prides spewed at each other. Simba thrashed violently and threw himself back to the ground, dislodging the outlander latched onto his back. Another lunged for his neck, but a swift kick to the chest sent her flying. He regained his feet, noticing…

The fight had ground to a halt in a moment. Zira leaped down from her perch on the rock, now facing him. The two prides separated, all of them realizing what was about to happen—a duel of the alphas. Simba roared, circling, his pain from his wounds sapping his strength. _Zira's unharmed; she let her pride fight, while she watched,_ Simba realized bitterly. The two circled for several more moments, and patience ran out. Two roars sounded, they simultaneously reared back to strike—

—and two snarling blurs jumped between them. Simba jumped back, bracing for the attack that never came. To his shock and displeasure, Kovu and Kiara now stood back-to-back between the two warring pride leaders. Simba froze, unsure of what exactly was happening.

"Daddy, this has to stop!" Kiara commanded. On her face was a strange mix of emotions… sorrow, authority, and compassion. He snarled at the order, unwilling to stand down. He risked a quick look to his right, then to his left, checking on his group. The wounded were limping to the rear of the group, and those too hurt to walk were being dragged away from the front lines by the few who still had strength. Nala gave him a worried look, realizing the horrible truth—_they might not win this fight_.

"It will never stop until they're dead!" He snapped, the familiar stab of betrayal piercing him, even as another part of his mind winced at the savagery in his voice. The old familiar feeling swelled in his chest, demanding revenge. He hated it… he welcomed it. If he killed Zira, her ragtag pride would scatter, that he was sure of. Despite their tries, his mane was too thick for their jaws to reach his neck. He could win, against her, in one-on-one. The pain from his burning wounds ebbed, and he gave a small leap to the right, trying to move around his daughter. Kiara jumped nimbly in front of him, blocking him again. Kovu was still behind her, snarling at Zira...

"Move aside!" He ordered, trying to blot the weakness from his voice, trying to sound strong, unharmed. Kiara just shook her head, refusing to obey, refusing to blink, even as the torrential rain beat down on her face. Gone was the hopeful, unsure eagerness, replaced by a stalwart, somehow crestfallen defiance. His daughter's familiar face looked like a stranger's now… it was almost more than he could bear. The long-buried hate threatened to turn into a strangling grief, and his voice became an enraged plea, coming dangerously close to a sobbing cry. "You don't know they tried to do to us! What they **did**!"

"What did they do, Daddy?" Kiara exclaimed. "What makes this right?!"

"Kiara…" he almost choked on the words, on the paralyzing sorrow that emerged with them. "Once, you had a brother. Once, _I had a son!_"

A stunned, horrified expression flickered across Kiara's face as the meaning of the words dawned on her. Her eyes locked on Nala, as if she couldn't bear the look in her father's eyes.

"It's not true." She hoped, she begged. "Say it's not true!"

"Kopa." Nala forced her voice to be gentle, even as she spoke his name, the name she had cried herself to sleep over so many times. "His name was Kopa. He was killed, about a year before you were born. He… he was our first cub."

"Several of her allies tried to kill me as well. They… " Simba paused for a ragged breath. "They wanted to seize the kingdom, put it under the rule of Scar's son." Something caught his eye and he titled his head back, ignoring the rain pouring down on his face. Zazu circled overhead, giving some type of signal. Simba's confidence, his purpose, seemed to return at the sight of the hornbill. "Kiara, get behind me."

"Daddy…" Kiara seemed at a loss for words. "What about Kovu?" Simba gave her a look.

"I'd say he's—" He was cut off by a snarl behind her. Kiara turned in time to see Kovu land a few feet away, struck down. Zira grinned in triumph, returning to a crouched position. Nala growled and leaped forward, taking a defensive position at her mate's side. Kiara carefully started pulling the unconscious Kovu away from the front line. Simba hesitated for a moment, then nodded to an relatively unhurt lioness. She moved quickly to aid Kiara, and together the two of them dragged the downed rogue through the mud and away from danger.

"Still mourning that little runt, Simba?" Zira asked mockingly, her cruel laughter sounding alien in the field. "I suppose the first does have a special place, though." Simba's face betrayed no response to the taunt, though Nala openly bristled with rage.

"I will fight you, one-on-one, for dominion of pride rock." Simba told her coldly. "This has always been between us, Zira. That's how we should end it." Zira smirked at the lion, looking pointedly at the many wounded behind him.

"I don't think it will have to come to that." She sneered. "Face it, Simba. You and your pride have already lost!" The lioness at her side, Vitani, was coiled, preparing to attack.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Simba countered evenly, taking a bold step forward, opening himself up to an attack. Vitani lunged, roaring she launched herself forward—

—only to be tackled by two smaller creatures that seemingly emerged from nowhere, feral screams blocking out the roar as the outlander was taken down.

"Our new allies, the leopards from the west." Simba cautioned his pride, making sure none of them attacked in confusion. Zira bolted forward to rescue her daughter, and the two leopards split in separate directions before turning to scream at her. Vitani barely managed to stand, deep wounds visible on her side and neck.

"Two leopards?" Zira snickered. "You think that can save you?" As if commanded, ferocious shrieks filled the air, their owners hidden in the tall grass around the warring prides. Simba allowed himself a tiny smile. Zira's fighters looked uneasy. A single leopard was no match for a lion, but in pairs, they were very serious threats.

"A good bit more than two, actually." He stated, unable to keep the gloating out of his voice. He hadn't blindly rushed into the fight. Before leaving Pride Rock to meet the outlanders, he had sent Zazu with an offer—fight for Simba's Pride, and earn the right to dwell in the pridelands. "Neither you, nor your descendants will **ever** rule my father's kingdom, Zira. That, I promise you." Simba raised his head proudly and stepped away from his mate, directly challenging his enemy.

"Daddy…" Kiara begged. "There has to be another way." He stopped, looking back at her, sadness on his face.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Her father asked softly. There was pity in his voice. "Did you think we would forget the past, forget the murders? Make peace and live together? That's not the way the world works, Kiara. Some things, we can never forget, and **never** forgive." He turned and walked forward into the 'ring' formed by the watching lionesses. The two leaders circled each other for several moments, studying each other's forms, looking for openings, snarling…

Zira streaked forward almost too fast to see and tackled him, knocking him down on his back. As his back collided with the ground he swiftly kicked her in the stomach with his hind feet and flipped them both over again, placing him on top. His paw smashed down, claws extended—

—and it was over. Zira thrashed briefly before going still. Simba stepped off her and towards her remaining pride members. A few yards behind him, Nala let out a roar, rallying the other lionesses. At their flanks, leopards appeared from the tall grass, their shrieks joining the lionesses' war cries. Several tense seconds passed as the remaining outlanders considered their odds, a dozen sets of eyes flickering from Simba to the lionesses to the leopards, finally ending up on Zira's unmoving form. Hesitation and uncertainty became fear and the outlanders turned and fled, leaderless and defeated. Simba watched, unmoving, as the enemy disappeared from sight.

"It's finished." Nala said quietly, now standing next to him. He nuzzled her, relief washing over him, the terror fading away.

"Yeah…" he whispered, turning his face back towards his home. "But they almost won." He admitted, his voice barely audible. Nala still heard him, even over the howling wind.

"But they didn't." She told him. "You stopped them. The pride lands are safe. Kopa… our son is avenged." A short distance away, the others were beginning the walk home, the strong carrying the weak and hurt. Nala put her head under Simba's chin affectionately, comforting him. "We did our best," she murmured softly, so only he could hear. "That's going to have to be enough."

"Daddy?" Simba groaned and broke away as his daughter called over. "What about Kovu?" The rogue was starting to wake up, and Kiara looked concerned at the prospect of what her father might do.

"I'm sure the leopards could use some food…" He muttered under his breath. After they had emerged from the grass, Simba had counted eight of them, total.

"Simba!" Nala gave him an astonished look, wondering if he was serious.

"Joking!" He sighed, letting out an exasperated breath. "We take him back with us."

* * *

"It will be an absolutely perfect place for you to raise a family." Zazu continued cheerfully. "I personally scouted the area and it is devoid of all hyenas or predators of any kind, I assure you."

"Thank you." Kiara smiled at the little hornbill. Somehow he didn't seem so irritating anymore. "You'll have to visit."

"And you as well." Zazu sighed. "You don't really have to leave, you know. It's not as if **you** are in poor standing."

"I know." Kiara said, a little sadly. "But I'm a big girl now. I can't hang around the family den forever."

"Ready to go?" A voice questioned. Zazu stiffened, resuming his formal manner as Kovu approached.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kiara grinned. They strode out of the cave and into the light. Around them, the other lionesses were gathered, watching. Kiara walked over to her parents, bidding them farewell.

"Bye, Mom." Kiara whispered, briefly nuzzling with her.

"We'll come and visit every few months." Nala said quietly. "And we'll have Zazu check up on you two every week, to make sure everything is fine and you don't need anything."

"Mom!" Kiara laughed. "We'll be fine. I'm not a cub anymore!"

"I know." Nala sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kiara said quietly. She stepped back and turned to Simba.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "I don't want you to leave. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but you do want **him **to leave." She countered ruefully, nodding at Kovu. Simba shrugged, not denying it.

"I could learn to put up with him. For a while." He offered. Kiara shook her head.

"I love you, Daddy." She said simply, giving him a hug. "And don't worry. It's not that far." Simba fell silent, hugging her back.

"Remember, you can come back anytime." He finally replied, his voice steady. "If there's hyenas, or you can't find any game… anything."

"I know." Kiara told him softly, stepping back. "Goodbye, for now."

"For now." Simba agreed tenderly. He glanced at Kovu. "Take good care of her."

"I will." He promised. Kiara joined him, and together they strode down from pride rock and headed east, following Zazu to their new home.

"Think they'll be okay?" Simba asked his mate quietly, watching as they slowly vanished from sight.

"Of course they will." Nala replied, as if it was obvious. He turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"You always say that." Simba remarked, a slight tease in his voice. Nala turned and shoved him onto his back, pinning him down with her forepaws on his chest.

"And I'm usually right." She countered, her face inches from his. The serious look gave way to a grin. "If they worry you that much, though, I'm sure I can get your mind off of them..."

* * *

_Some months later…_

"Ni, watch your step." Simba cautioned. The path was narrow, enough that they were climbing up it in single file.

"I know, I know. And stay away from the edge, I heard Mom say that already," he mumbled in exasperation. The steep rock flattened out and became a small, level area, marking the pinnacle of Pride Rock. Ni took several slow steps towards the edge, looking down. "Wow! Everyone looks like ants down there!" He took a few steps around, stopping when he found a pebble.

"Ni..." The cub paused, caught. "Don't."

"Just once?" Ni begged eagerly. "It'd be so funny!"

"Not for whoever gets hit in the head it wouldn't." Simba chided. "Watch, or you could miss it."

Ni looked around a few times, expecting something to happen.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked. Simba laughed at his impatience. Nala had told him that the cub looked and acted just like he had at that age.

"Sit down and you'll see," He told him, pulling the cub over. Ni reluctantly sat, assuming the same posture as his father. Several minutes rolled by...

It happened almost in an instant. The darkness fled and the plains were bathed in the early morning sunlight as it broke over the eastern mountains, casting a warm glow over the lands. It was a beautiful sight.

"Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Simba explained.

"Whoa…" Ni was awestruck. "This is all ours?"

"**Everything** the light touches." Simba repeated. "It was my father's once. Now it's mine… and one day—" he crouched so they were at eye level—"it will be yours."

* * *

_In summary, Simba decided to give Kovu sanctuary, but he meant what he told Zira. Because of her crime—the murder of the royal heir, Kopa—neither Zira nor her descendants would __ever__ rule Pride Rock. Knowing this, Kovu decided to leave with Kiara to start their own pride after Zazu scouted out the land and found a suitable, unclaimed location. Simba and Nala later had another son, who became the heir to Pride Rock. I hope that you enjoyed, and your feedback is welcome. _


End file.
